Hitherto, a rhythm game has been known in which a user performs predetermined inputs in accordance with a musical piece to enjoy pseudo playing. In such a game, indication signs (notes, a trigger, etc.) are displayed so as to move along a predetermined path at a predetermined speed, and a user performs an input operation in synchronization with a timing at which an indication sign reaches a specific position, whereby the rhythm game proceeds.
In processing for the rhythm game, the indication signs are used only for indicating a timing for the user to perform an input operation. Regarding the way in which the indication signs are used, there is room for improvement in entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiments to provide a rhythm game having further enhanced entertainment characteristics.
In order to attain the object described above, for example, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is directed to a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a game program for causing a computer to execute a rhythm game, the game program causing the computer to execute: first movement of moving an indication sign displayed on a display screen such that the indication sign reaches a first position at a predetermined timing; parameter change of changing a parameter related to the indication sign when an operation input to an input section is performed at the predetermined timing; and second movement of moving the indication sign to a position different from the first position when the parameter does not satisfy a predetermined condition after the indication sign reaches the first position. Furthermore, in the first movement, the indication sign is moved toward the first position again after the indication sign is moved to the position different from the first position in the second movement.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the parameter changed in accordance with an operation input, the indication sign moving to the first position may move to a position different from the first position and then move to the first position again, and thus unprecedented movement of the indication sign can be achieved. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game program may further cause the computer to execute execution control of repeatedly executing processes of the first movement, the parameter change, and the second movement until the parameter satisfies the predetermined condition.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the parameter changed in accordance with an operation input, the indication sign moving to the first position may move to a position different from the first position and then move to the first position again, and thus unprecedented movement of the indication sign can be achieved. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the indication sign may be moved in accordance with a predetermined rhythm in the first movement.
In another configuration example, when the process of the first movement is executed after the process of the second movement, the indication sign may be moved to the position different from the first position in the second movement until a timing of start of movement in accordance with the predetermined rhythm in the first movement.
According to the above configuration example, for example, a deviation of a timing of movement of the indication sign which occurs when an input timing of the user deviates from the predetermined timing can be corrected. That is, since the predetermined timing at which the user should perform an input operation coincides with the timing at which the indication sign reaches the first position, the user can be guided such that the user easily synchronizes a timing of an input operation.
In another configuration example, the indication sign may be moved to the position different from the first position in a first behavior in the second movement when an input to the input section is performed at the predetermined timing, and the indication sign may be moved to the position different from the first position in a second behavior in the second movement when an input to the input section is not performed at the predetermined timing. In still another configuration example, when an input to the input section is performed at the predetermined timing, the indication sign may be moved to the position different from the first position in the second movement by moving the indication sign in a direction including at least a component in a direction opposite to a direction of movement to the first position in the first movement, and, when an input to the input section is not performed at the predetermined timing, the indication sign may be moved to the position different from the first position in the second movement by moving the indication sign in a direction including at least a component in the same direction as the direction of movement to the first position in the first movement.
According to the above configuration example, since behavior of the indication sign is made different between when the user performs an input at the predetermined timing and when the user does not perform an input at the predetermined timing, unprecedented movement of the indication sign can be achieved. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced. For example, it is possible to perform a process in which: when the user successfully performs an input at the predetermined timing, damage to the indication sign is caused, and the indication sign is caused to knock back to the next movement start position; and when the user fails to perform an input at the predetermined timing, for example, the user-side character suffers damage, and the indication sign is caused to fade out from the left edge of the screen once and then is caused to appear again in the screen from the right edge of the screen and move to the next action start position. Accordingly, the indication sign can be regarded as an enemy character, and a feeling of presence of fighting can be provided, thereby enhancing the entertainment characteristics of the game.
In another configuration example, the indication sign may be moved in accordance with one of a plurality of paths toward the first position in the first movement, and, when the parameter does not satisfy the predetermined condition, the indication sign may be moved, in the second movement, to a position that is located on one of the plurality of paths and different from the first position.
According to the above configuration example, since the indication sign moves to the position which is located on one of the plurality of paths and different from the first position, the level of difficulty in the rhythm game can have a range. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, another indication sign different from the indication sign may be moved in the first movement such that the other indication sign reaches the first position at a timing associated with the other indication sign, and the game program may further cause the computer to execute indication sign deletion of deleting the other indication sign from the display screen when an input to the input section is performed at the timing associated with the other indication sign.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the parameter changed in accordance with an operation input, the indication sign which moves to the first position, then moves to the position different from the first position, and moves to the first position again, and the other indication sign which does not have a parameter changed in accordance with an operation input, moves to the first position, is deleted from the display screen without moving to a position different from the first position, and is different from the above indication sign, can exist together and be moved on the screen. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game program may further cause the computer to execute: user parameter change of changing a user parameter associated with a user when an input to the input section is not performed at the predetermined timing; and failure processing of determining that a game being played has failed, and executing a process regarding the failure of the game, when the user parameter satisfies a predetermined condition related to the user parameter.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the user parameter changed when an input operation is not performed at the predetermined timing, the game being played may have failed. Thus, in play of the rhythm game, a feeling of tension can be provided to the user, so that the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game program may further cause the computer to execute movement end of ending at least one of the process of the first movement and the process of the second movement when the parameter satisfies the predetermined condition after the parameter is changed in the parameter change.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the parameter of the indication sign, at least one of the process of the first movement or the process of the second movement is ended, and thus it is possible to use the indication sign for a purpose other than a role of indicating an operation timing of the user. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game program may further cause the computer to determine that a success condition for the game using the indication sign is achieved, and execute a process regarding achievement of the success condition, when the parameter satisfies the predetermined condition after the parameter is changed in the parameter change.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the parameter of the indication sign, the process regarding achievement of the success condition for the game using the indication sign is executed, and thus it is possible to use the indication sign for a purpose other than a role of indicating an operation timing of the user. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the parameter may be a parameter indicating a durability value of the indication sign, and the parameter related to the indication sign may be decreased in the parameter change when an input to the input section is performed at the predetermined timing.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the parameter of the indication sign, the process regarding achievement of the success condition for the game using the indication sign is executed, and thus it is possible to use the indication sign for a purpose other than a role of indicating an operation timing of the user. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game program may further cause the computer to execute first indication sign deletion of deleting the indication sign from the display screen when the parameter satisfies the predetermined condition after the parameter is changed in the parameter change.
According to the above configuration example, depending on the parameter changed in accordance with an operation input, the indication sign may be deleted from the display screen, and thus unprecedented use of the indication sign can be achieved. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the indication sign may be an enemy character, and the game program may further cause the computer to execute: user character display of displaying the user character at the first position or at a position adjacent to the first position; first motion control of causing the user character to make a first motion when it is determined that an input to the input section is performed; and second motion control of causing the enemy character to make a second motion when the indication sign reaches the first position.
According to the above configuration example, the indication sign can be used as the enemy character which makes the second motion, and the user character which makes the first motion in accordance with an input operation can be displayed at the first position or at a position adjacent to the first position. Thus, the indication sign can be used in an unprecedented manner. In addition, it is possible to use the first position or the position adjacent to the first position in the rhythm game, for a purpose other than a role of indicating an operation timing of the user. Accordingly, a feeling of presence of fighting with the enemy character can be enhanced by displaying both the enemy character and the user character such that the enemy character and the user character make attack motions against each other. Thus, game entertainment characteristics that go over the framework of a mere rhythm game can be provided.
In another configuration example, a plurality of the first positions may be provided in the display screen. The indication sign displayed on the display screen may be moved in the first movement such that the indication sign reaches one of the plurality of the first positions at the predetermined timing, and the parameter may be changed in the parameter change when an input operation associated with the first position which the indication sign reaches is performed at the predetermined timing.
According to the above configuration example, the level of difficulty in the game can have a range, so that the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game program may further cause the computer to execute: first rhythm game mode execution of executing a first rhythm game mode; and second rhythm game mode execution of executing a second rhythm game mode. The parameter change may be controlled in the first rhythm game mode execution such that the parameter is changed in the parameter change when a first command input which is a command input to a single area defined in advance in the display screen is performed at the predetermined timing. Furthermore, the parameter change may be controlled in the second rhythm game mode execution such that the parameter is changed in the parameter change when a second command input which is a command input associated with the first position which the indication sign reaches is performed at the predetermined timing.
According to the above configuration example, a plurality of game modes in which the configuration and control (for example, the number of lanes, the number of indication signs which appear, etc.) regarding the indication sign in the rhythm game are unchanged and between which only complexity of operations performed by the user is different, can be provided to the user. Accordingly, the user is allowed to select a game mode in accordance with the user's operation skill, so that a wide range of users are allowed to enjoy the rhythm game.
In another configuration example, the indication sign may be moved, in the second movement, to a position which is different from the first position and located in a direction including at least a component in a direction opposite to a direction of movement until the indication sign reaches the first position.
According to the above configuration example, since the direction of movement of the indication sign is made different between when the user performs an input at the predetermined timing and when the user does not perform an input at the predetermined timing, unprecedented movement of the indication sign can be achieved. Accordingly, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced. For example, the indication sign in the rhythm game can be caused to make a motion in which the indication sign cannot be deleted from the screen by a single operation input, and move back once, but move forward again. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an unprecedented rhythm game in which a fight with a “powerful enemy” such as a boss character in an action game is introduced, thereby incorporating an element of an action game (a fight with a boss character in the action game).
According to the present embodiment, the entertainment characteristics of the rhythm game can be further enhanced.